


Uncovered, in the Rain

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Rain, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Ladybug pulls Chat Noir under her umbrella when it begins to rain on patrol.When she admits to liking the rain because it reminds her of the day she fell in love, Chat Noir finds himself asking about the boy who'd captured his Lady's heart before he even had the chance.Perhaps getting caught in a rainstorm is exactly what's needed to clear one's vision.LadyNoir July Days 18-22, 27-28:Close Call / Rain / Déjà vu / Reveal / Realization / Embrace / Confession
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811923
Comments: 16
Kudos: 264





	Uncovered, in the Rain

Chat Noir perched himself upon the edge of the roof of Notre-Dame Cathedral and gazed down at the City of Lights below as he waited for his Lady.

They were scheduled to patrol that evening and while he was in high spirits, the sky began to darken.

Gazing up above, Chat Noir watched as the clouds and colors of the sky shifted. Holding a clawed hand out, his lips began to curve downward. “It’d be a shame if it started to…” A single raindrop pricked his nose and he began to scrunch up his face.

Glaring up at the sky, he gulped and began to see more raindrops begin to fall. Placing his hands over his cat ears, he tried to prepare for that hiss-worthy feeling of being drenched by water.

However, the feeling of a drizzling onslaught never came.

Instead, a feeling of relief washed over him at the sound of a girl’s lighthearted laugh.

Wincing slightly, he opened his eyes to see Ladybug, her red suit a bright contrast to the huge black umbrella she held above them. “Now what kind of heroine would I be if I were to leave my cat out here in the rain!” 

“M-My Lady!” He gasped as he took hold of her outstretched hand.

She pulled him up, a teasing smirk on her face. “You really should be better prepared for the weather.”

* * *

They began their joint patrol, enjoying the comfortable silence between them as they leapt from one building to the next.

As they soared through the air, it felt like they were the only two people in the whole world.

Sometimes Chat Noir would wish they could be.

Just being in her presence was soothing and being by her side was like a dream… like magic.

As they walked along the rooftops arm in arm, they began to make small talk, their shoulders barely touching as they huddled under the umbrella.

“I actually enjoy rainy days like these…” Whispered Ladybug as she looked forward with a serene gaze.

“Oh?” Chat Noir relished any bit of personal information she’d allow herself to share with him, no matter how miniscule the fact. “Is there any paw-ticular reason why?” 

“It reminds me of the day I fell in love…” A small smile painted its way onto her face, her pink cheeks an evident contrast to the grey of the city.

Chat Noir gazed at her in awe, finding her expression to be one of the most beautiful he’d ever seen her wear. It was rare to find her blushing around him, but if that was the face that she’d make when she thought about that other boy then… “Tell me about him…” 

“W-What?” The rouge on cheeks flushed deeper. 

“Tell me about that boy…” Chat Noir whispered, knowing full well he shouldn’t have asked. “The boy who managed to capture your heart before I even had a chance…” He knew it wouldn't end well if he asked for details, but couldn’t help himself. “Please…”

Closing her eyes, she gripped the umbrella handle a little tighter as she began her confession. “Would it surprise you to know that I actually didn’t like him at first?”

“You really didn’t?” He tilted his head just slight, as if to make sure that he’d heard her correctly. 

“There was a misunderstanding between us…” She twirled the umbrella, having the excess drops swish around them every which way. “I thought he was a spoiled rich kid who thought he could bully people, like Chl— his bratty childhood friend.” A soft groan escaped her lips. “I was such a jerk to him…”

Her words had taken him by surprise and he found himself wondering. “What changed between you two, then?” 

“After school ended, it began to rain and I found myself stranded on the top of the staircase wondering how to get home when he suddenly approached me.” She began, thinking back fondly to that fateful day. “He’d gathered up the courage to try and clear the air between us… he told me that being in school for the first time... things were all new to him and that he had never had any friends before… It left me speechless…” Her mind flashback to the moment that Adrien held his umbrella out to her, their fingers brushing before he placed the handle in her hands. “Then he saved me by giving me his umbrella… and when I tried to speak I found myself stammering…” A faint smile tugged at her lips. “Before I knew it… I was hopelessly, foolishly, undeniably… in love.”

Her voice was but a mere whisper; if it weren’t for his enhanced hearing, he may have missed it through the loud pitter-patter of the storm. “My La—” He clamped his mouth shut for a moment. “Ladybug, are you alright?” 

“Today reminds me so much of that day…” Taking a deep breath, Ladybug turned to him with tears rimming her eyes. “He gave me this because he wanted us to be friends… but I think that’s all he’ll ever see me as.” Frown lines were evident on her face, she hated how emotional she was getting over the whole thing, but didn’t blame her partner.

“Ladybug…” Forlorn, Chat Noir paused midstep. “Hey, Bugaboo… look at me.” He cooed as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “That crush of yours must be blind if he isn’t able to see how amazing you are.” He found himself suddenly feeling anger toward her crush, but whether it was on her behalf or his own selfishness, he wasn’t sure.

“Silly Kitty…” Sniffling slightly, Ladybug’s lips quivered into a sad smile. From where she stood she could spot multiple ads featuring Adrien; they were a constant reminder of her unrequited love. “It’s almost…” She shook her head as if changing her mind. “He once told me that I was _super_ … an _Everyday Ladybug_ … but I suppose outside of the suit I don’t possess the luck for things to go as planned…”

“For what it’s worth, I’d say calling someone an _Everyday Ladybug_ would only be meant as the greatest of compliments.” Chat Noir’s mind flashbacked to Heroes’ Day… to Marinette. In secret, he took note of their similar stature and hairstyle. Even though he’d told himself that it wasn’t possible for Marinette to be Ladybug, some days he couldn’t help but wish she was. He’d always felt Marinette was more than a friend... 

Ladybug almost snorted. “Would whoever you are beneath the mask be glad to be called an _Everyday Chat Noir_?”

A small sadness tugged at his heartstrings. “Who I am beneath the mask is too much of a coward for that…” Having felt the tips of his cat ears graze the stretcher of the umbrella above, Chat Noir began to reach for the handle in her hands. “Hey, can I—” 

“No! Don’t touch it—” Ladybug suddenly shrieked, pulling away just as he was about to take it. “Sorry…” She quickly apologized, her lips quivering. “Sorry… it’s just… this is _his_ umbrella…” After having corrected her stance, she holds it up a bit higher.

Chat Noir was shocked by her near violent reaction… and that’s when he realized that she was trembling as she stood against the edge of the building. Whoever this boy was affected her more deeply than he knew… perhaps even more than she led on. He loved her so much, but only hoped he could provide some comfort and reassurance. “My Lady… I’m so—” His eyes then narrowed, taking note of and locking onto a light that seemed to be aimed right at them. “Watch out!” He roared, leaping forward.

“H-Huh?” Ladybug gasped as she felt him launch himself at her. “Wah- What?” Her eyes widened as she took note of a narrow blast of light and how it shot through the canopy of the umbrella, the sheer force making her let go of the handle in shock. “N-No… NO!” Her blood ran cold as she watched the treasured object seem to suspend itself in midair for a moment before falling down to the oblivion below.

Their bodies landed clear across the next rooftop with a painful thud. Chat Noir groaned on impact, having embraced his Lady tight to take on most of the damage.

The maniacal laughter of a new akuma echoed as lightning flashed through the sky and thunder rumbled through the clouds.

Enraged, Ladybug’s eyes flickered toward the alleyway down below, gritting her teeth as she clenched her fists.

From within his arms, he could feel her anger rising, a whole new whirlwind of emotions overtaking her.

An akuma attack during a scheduled patrol was rare at best; he wasn’t sure if the timing was lucky or unlucky.

Chat Noir had never seen Ladybug fight so fiercely, so relentlessly… Having taken down the akuma almost entirely on her own, he didn’t even find a chance to use his Cataclysm; the akuma was defeated _that_ easily.

He was the one who ended up comforting the victim, but watched from the corner of his eye as Ladybug seethed in a breath of fury before exhaling and plastering on her professional hero persona.

As soon as they bid their good luck and farewells to the akumatized victim, Chat Noir watched as Ladybug dashed back to where they were first attacked.

In a panic, she leapt down to the dark alleyway below to search for the umbrella, hurling out any obstacles in her way. “Where is it!?” She repeated frantically despite her earrings beeping down to their last strike of the clock.

“Ladybug, you’re going to detransform if you keep at it!” Chat Noir stood behind her. “It’s just an um—” She whipped her head to look at him, tears spilling forth as the rain drenched them to the core. It broke his heart to see her like this. “Um… Ah… I’ll help you look…”

“Hm...” She sniffled before returning to her search, the rain pounding heavily on the pavement.

The sun had long since set behind the storm clouds, night was beginning to fall, and it was getting just barely too dark to see. 

Seconds remained until Ladybug’s transformation would come undone. “It can’t be gone, can it?” Her voice sounded incredibly sad, perhaps scared the designer piece may have been stolen.

“Hey, don’t worry… we’ll find it!” Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I’ll keep looking, so go and take a moment to recharge.”

Ladybug gave Chat Noir’s arm a squeeze, before breaking free and running toward an empty staircase. “Don’t look!” She screamed; he caught sight of her hair fluttering through the heavy winds as she ducked behind the shadows of the railing, her transformation having come undone in a trick of light.

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Chat Noir began to refocus, his night vision allowing him to better assess his surroundings. Without any distractions, he was able to spot his target amongst the rubbish with ease, the glint of the handle just barely visible when the lightning struck. He lifted up the black umbrella to see it perfectly intact, the magic of the Miraculous Ladybugs having repaired the once tattered treasure. She would be so happy...

Chat Noir glared at the umbrella in his hand to avoid looking in her direction. A part of him was angry at the person who had stolen his Lady’s heart before he even had the chance to. He hadn’t used his Cataclysm in battle earlier… he could so easily destroy it now. All he had to do was say the word. He clutched it, but eventually loosened his grip knowing it wouldn’t be fair.

”I found it!” He tried to sound cheerful as he called out to her. As he went to open it back up, he took note of the faint butterfly emblem engraved onto the handle. “How strange…” It was a vintage _Agreste_ brand umbrella. “I had one just like this, but I gave it to…” His mind flashed back to the moment when he made his first friend…

_“There’s this boy…”_

_“There was a misunderstanding between us…”_

In his mind, he recalled all the hints she had unknowingly provided before realizing... this was his umbrella. “She’s my…” The words tumbled from his mouth at the realization. “ _Everyday Ladybug_ …” 

Chat Noir whipped his head around to see his Lady’s bare hand reaching out to feel the raindrops against her pale skin. As he began to walk toward her, his feet felt heavy from his boots having been submerged in puddles, but he marched forward, as if he was walking toward his destiny.

Despite already being drenched, Marinette stared up at the sky, as if the rain could magically go away any second. She wished for the sky to part way for light so she could clearly see what was right in front of her. It took her a moment, but she called forth her transformation to once again brave the storm.

Chat Noir appeared before her after that, having swept his damp hair off to the side to clear his vision, umbrella in hand as he walked up the steps.

They both began to speak at the same time.

“You found…”

“Marinette…”

“W-What?” Ladybug visibly blanched at the sound of her name, her voice suddenly getting caught in her throat. “N-No, I’m—”

“Marinette…” He held the umbrella out to her.

She had to look up to meet his gaze. It was gentle, almost hopeful and she got that same feeling from before. There was a feeling of déjà vu and...

_Le coup de foudre_

When lightning illuminated the sky, she began to think her mind was playing tricks on her. Mystified, her heart pounded in her ears when he smiled at her in awe. She was chilled to the bone as she reached out to take the umbrella, but when her fingers brushed his, her entire body grew feverishly warm. Lightning flashed once more and she realized that perhaps she didn’t have to wait for the sky to clear. She looked into his eyes, knowing full well how green they could be… She had parted her lips to speak but couldn't. 

Tears began to well in the corners of their eyes, but they were happy ones.

Ladybug no longer knew the difference between her own tears and the raindrops that ran down the sides of her face.

Chat Noir dropped the umbrella and just took her in his arms. He buried his face into the side of her neck, whispering her name over and over again through the sound of the pouring rain.

Slowly, she lifted up her arms and found herself clutching at his back. Her mind began to race in wonder that maybe, just maybe the boy beneath the mask… the boy whom she’d loved this whole time was...

“Adrien…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't end _The Time(line) We Spent Together_ on a cliffhanger with Ladybug asking Chat Noir if he was Adrien, so I did it here instead, lol.
> 
> Come join the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends!
> 
> discord.gg/mlfanworks
> 
> Thanks to Khanofallorcs for the beta read!


End file.
